Trial Tower
The entrance to the Trial Tower is located at (X:449 Y:85) in Academy of Mirrors, through the Trial Elder. Upon opening the tower, the timer starts counting down for the billboard. There are 10 floors to climb and there are no prints. Tasks *Climb up the 10th floor and defeat Trivern. *Defeat every monster on each floor to advance. First Floor Monsters Second Floor Monsters Third Floor Monsters Fourth Floor Monsters Fifth Floor Monsters Sixth Floor Monsters Seventh Floor Monsters Eighth Floor Monsters Ninth Floor Monsters Tenth Floor Trivern will not initially appear. Waves of monsters from previous floors will be summoned, along with a few Berserk Sprites. Once everything has been killed, Trivern will be summoned. Monsters Tips *Various monsters of different elements exist here. Either come prepared with multiple element offenses and defenses or stay neutral. **For jobs that have buffs that disappear upon switching weapons like Blademaster, it may be better to stay neutral and use Elemental Sprites instead. *There's a formation of mobs that are invisible for a set period of time on 10F. Their invisibility can be ended prematurely through the aid of invisibility-detecting buffs like Sneak Peek and then attacking them for the benefit of the team. *Berserk Sprites hit hard and have no elements. Kill them quickly. *Carry Skill Unsealing Bugs or have someone with level 1 Chant of Liberation for Trivern's Dark Thunder attack, which cancels the use of skills. **However, the person with Chant of Liberation will need to cured with a Skill Unsealing Bug first. *Breeze Pills can be used to block Trivern's Freezing Breath skill, which would slow all targets' movement speed and attack speed. *Overall, tread the tower carefully, especially with mobs that can AoE. Rewards Each item in the treasure box's slots have a chance of appearing. Slot 1: *20-30 Steel Ore *20-30 Alloy Ore *20-30 Diamond Ore Slot 2: *Onyx of Territory (magic evasion 3 or 4, 60-100; magic evasion 5, 70-100; slot 1) *Onyx of Inspiration: Running Arrow (4% proc rate, 60-100 or 70-100; slot 4) *Hero Ghost Title Scroll Slot 3: *Invincible Bracers *Manticore Wrist Guards *Gale-Force Gloves *Foxy Fox's Wristband *Lightning Bangle Slot 4: *20-30 Raid Tokens Slot 5: *35-50 Citrine (A) *35-50 Amethyst (A) *35-50 Aquamarine (A) *35-50 Ruby (A) *35-50 Moonstone (A) Slot 6: *35-50 Citrine (A) *35-50 Amethyst (A) Slot 7: *A High Level Skill Scroll (lvl 12 Snow Shower, lvl 13 & lvl 14 Cataclysmic Converter, lvl 8 Secret Charm of Searing Flame, lvl 12 Pressure Point Strike, lvl 10 Offensive Aura, lvl 10 Defensive Aura, lvl 16 Fierce Bark, lvl 16 Menacing Moo, lvl 11 Grizzling Bear, lvl 16 Stabbing Strike, lvl 9 & 10 Staff Dance, lvl 8 Blizzard, lvl 15 Heatstroke, lvl 8 Withered Earth, lvl 17 River Rhumba, lvl 15 Extortion, lvl 10 Blood Money, lvl 12 Dragon's Call, lvl 17 Hair-Raising Hiss, lvl 16 Berserker Blow, lvl 17 Additive Arrow, lvl 12 Demonslayer Arrow, lvl 17 Bolt From the Blouse (skill), lvl 10 Ultimate Healing, lvl 11 Chant of Impure Thoughts, lvl 16 Bloodthirsty Bug, lvl 11 Explosive Bug, lvl 8 Plant Summoning Bug, lvl 16 Liquid Venom, lvl 16 Poison Strike, lvl 11 Poison Fog, lvl 11 Poisoned Needles) * A Back-to-Basics Book (Attributes) Slot 8: *30 Guild Reputation Scrolls Slot 9: *2-5 Trivern teeth Category:Lairs